


A Court of Thorns and Roses Characters.

by The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court/pseuds/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court
Summary: PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES.DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES!!I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.All credits go to the A Court of Thorns and Roses Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!
Kudos: 2





	1. Rhysand

Rhysand (pronounced REE-sand) is the most powerful High Lord in history and the current ruler of the Night Court, alongside Feyre Archeron.

He is incredibly handsome and appears to be arrogant, careless, and cold at first. He meets Feyre when he saves her from three faeries at Calanmai. Not long after, he helps Feyre countless times throughout her trials Under the Mountain and went as far as to fight for her in the final moments before she died.

When she was resurrected, their mating bond clicked into place, but he hid it from her in fear that it would scare her away. In the end, she accepted the mating bond and he swore Feyre in as his High Lady.

APPEARANCE  
Rhysand is described to be heartbreakingly handsome and has short blue-black hair, like a raven's feathers, and violet eyes with flecks of silver like starlight. He has a tan complexion, however, he was also once pale because he was forced Under the Mountain for so long, and gained back his coloring after spending time in Velaris. He also has tattoos decorating his arms and muscular chest. He has tattoos on both of his knees of mountains with 3 stars on top of the mountains, representing that he will bow for nothing and no one but his crown and Feyre.

He has giant, smooth membranous wings that are flecked with a hint of iridescence and are clawed like a bat's. He wears rich clothing, cloaked in tendrils of night: an ebony tunic brocaded with gold and silver, dark pants, and black boots that reached his knees.

His beauty and handsomeness are said to be legendary, greater so far than anyone else's in Prythian. He radiates sensual grace and ease and keeps his composure most of the time.

PERSONALITY  
He is very arrogant, as he knows exactly how handsome he is, occasionally throwing jokes and comments about his heartbreaking beauty. He is extremely dark in terms of his behavior and has an air of mystery, swagger, and sensuality surrounding him. He handles things with a certain level of casualness, courteousness, and grace that is as savage and dangerous as it is beautiful and remarkable. But most of this is just a mask. Under it, he's a kind, generous and humble person. He is a "shameless flirt," and is an expert at manipulation, deception, trickery, and lies. He is also able to hide his emotions flawlessly.

However, even though he acts careless and cruel, he does really care about certain things and will do anything, and sacrifice anything, to keep them safe and unharmed. He loves his wings and flying, he adores the Court of Dreams and above all else, cherishes Feyre. He chose to defend and fight alongside Feyre against Amarantha, even though it would have probably cost him his life, had she not solved the riddle. As Amarantha targeted him to be her whore, he suffered from a lot of emotional trauma that he hides with deadly grace and ease. However, beneath the shadows and coldness he seems to always portray, he loves very fiercely and passionately for the people he really cares about.

BIOGRAPHY  
Early Life  
Rhysand was born to the High Lord of the Night Court and his mate, an Illyrian Seamstress.

When Rhysand was eight, his mother took him to an Illyrian war-camp to be trained as she did not want him to rely on his Fae powers alone. When he arrived, he met Cassian and they immediately despised each other. Cassian was born a bastard, and so he was given nothing. He had to find his own shelter, his own food. Rhysand saw him walking in the cold one night and he realized for the first time what it was like to not be warm, safe, and cared for. The fact that Cassian would be forced to stay in the cold didn't sit well with Rhysand, and so he went out and tracked him to his tent, woke him up, and invited him to stay at his house.

Even though they lived under the same roof, they still hated each other and only behaved because if one of them got into trouble or provoked the other, then neither of them ate that night. His mother also tutored Cassian, but it wasn't until Azriel arrived a year later that they decided to be allies. Rhysand and Cassian made Azriel's life a living hell, but Rhysand's mother had known his mother and took him in. As they grew older, they realized that they had better odds of survival sticking together, and stopped tormenting one another.

His Succession as High Lord  
During various court functions over the years, Rhysand got to know Tamlin, the youngest son of the High Lord of Spring Court at the time. Being a half-breed Illyrian who had to prove himself and defend his power, Rhys saw what he (Tamlin) was going through and befriended him. He sought Tamlin out whenever he was able to get away from war-camps or court and taught him some Illyrian techniques. His family disapproved and Tamlin's father was threatened by him. And because he thought he was weaker than both Tamlin and Rhysand, he wanted to prove that he wasn't.

One day, Rhysand's mother and sister were traveling to the Illyrian war-camp to see him. He was supposed to meet them halfway, but he was busy training a new unit and decided to stay. Tamlin's father, brothers, and Tamlin himself set out into the Illyrian wilderness. He knew from Rhysand, where his mother and sister would be and that he had plans to see them. Rhysand was supposed to be there, and when they found out that he wasn't, they slaughtered his mother and sister anyway. They put their heads in boxes and sent them down the river—to the nearest camp. Tamlin’s father kept their wings as trophies.

When Rhysand and his father heard, they winnowed to the edge of the Spring Court that night, then went the rest of the way on foot to the manor. When they got there, Rhysand slew Tamlin's brothers on sight. He held their minds and rendered them helpless while he cut them into pieces, then melted their brains inside their skulls. However, when he got to the High Lord's bedroom, he found the High Lord and his wife dead, killed by his father, even after he had promised not to touch Tamlin's mother. And then he went for Tamlin's room. Rhys tried to stop him, but his father didn't listen to him at all. He was going to kill Tamlin too, but he couldn't let his father do it. He didn't care that Tamlin had been there, had allowed them to kill his mother and sister, that he'd come to kill Rhys because he didn't want to risk standing against them. He was done with death. So he stopped his father before the door. But when his father tried to go through him, Tamlin opened the door, saw them–smelled the blood spilled from his father's room, and killed Rhys' father in one blow.

Moments later, the powers from the two deceased High Lords shifted to both of them respectively, crowning them both as the new High Lords of their court. After that, Rhys ran from the Spring Court, and they had had a deep hatred for each other ever since.

A Court of Thorns and Roses

Rhysand meets Feyre during Calanmai.

Rhysand attends the Calanmai celebration at the Spring Court. There Rhysand saves Feyre from three faeries who were harassing her. Curious as to why a mortal is attending the Fire Night celebrations, Rhysand asks if she wishes to be escorted away. Feyre denies his offer and hurries away quickly. However, before leaving she briefly pauses to ask if he's part of the Spring Court, to which he replies that he isn't and is proud of that fact.

Later, as a nostalgic gift, Rhysand sends the head of a male High Fae, spiked on top of a fountain statue to the Spring Court. It is branded with the Night Court's sigil of a mountain and three stars.

Rhysand visits the Spring Court to check up on Tamlin. Feyre is glamoured from his view beforehand by Lucien. Rhys compliments Lucien's mask, earning a retorted insult. He continues to ask Tamlin about the severed head that he had previously given him, to which Tamlin expresses his displeasure. Rhysand snaps a number of insults to Tamlin about his personality and his pathetic court. Tamlin ignores him, but Lucien becomes angry and calls him "Amarantha's whore" as an insult. Both argue, but it is ended quickly with Rhys warning Tamlin that Amarantha is preparing for them.

Just as Rhysand was about to leave, he notices the number of plates on the table. He becomes curious about who the other guest is. Quickly, Tamlin lies and says he sent them off. Unfortunately, Rhysand saw through this trick and expresses his outrage that they glamoured Feyre. He remarks that he remembers Feyre from Fire Night. Lucien lies and says that she is his betrothed to keep her out of trouble. But once again, Rhysand sees through the lie and threatens the Autumn Court and his family. Rhysand appears to enjoy tormenting Lucien and mutters that he should not dabble with mortals. This hits a nerve with Lucien who begins to shake out of fear.

Feyre and Rhysand.jpg  
Rhysand is present when Feyre first approaches Amarantha. It is revealed that Rhysand did, in fact, relay the news of Feyre's existence to Amarantha. When confronts by Rhysand, Feyre gave a fake name, Clare Beddor, to protect her identity. Clare Beddor was a girl Feyre knew from her village, and it is discovered that Amarantha hunted his girl down, dragged her into the Faerie territory, locked her up Under the Mountain, and tortured her for days on end before her mortal body finally gave out, and Amarantha ordered her remains be strung up in the throne room to further her humiliation. Strangely enough, Amarantha was under the impression that Feyre had not lied and that she really was Clare Beddor, for Amarantha had received a positive identification from Rhysand, who was, despite what Tamlin or Lucien might've said about him, trying to protect Feyre.

During the trials, Feyre is severely wounded by the Middengard Wyrm and is slowly dying of a nasty infection. With Lucien unable to reach her, Feyre is forced to rely on Rhysand, seeing as how she is in desperate need of healing. Rhysand agrees to heal her shattered arm, but only if she agrees that if she manages to defeat Amarantha and escapes with the Spring Court, she must willingly visit Rhysand in the Night Court for two weeks every month for the rest of her life. Feyre declines at first horrified at the prospect, but in no time she comes to her senses and realizes she has no other choice. She accepts his offer, but only after managing to negotiate down to one week instead of two.

During the second trial, Rhysand provides much-needed assistance to Feyre, seeing as how it is now in his best interest that she lives. The trial involved reading and comprehension, which Feyre, at the time, could not do. She was almost completely illiterate. She would have certainly failed if not for him.

After the second trial, Rhysand found Tamlin and Feyre making love and intimidates Tamlin to leave. He then scolds Feyre, saying what could have happened if Amarantha had seen Tamlin and Feyre together. However, while they were arguing, Rhysand's head suddenly snapped toward the door and he kissed Feyre just as Amarantha came in with Tamlin and a crowd of fae. He did it to hide the evidence that Tamlin made love to Feyre.

After Feyre completed the third trial and was tortured by Amarantha, Rhysand, although he could not wield a considerable amount of power against Amarantha, attempted to defend Feyre. His efforts, of course, were pointless and had no effect on the situation. After Amarantha's death, at the hands of Tamlin, Rhysand, along with the other five High Lords, regained their power in full and Rhys was able to use his ability to influence and infiltrate the mind to convince the other High Lords to resurrect Feyre and remake her as Fae.

Rhys and Feyre.

The two (Feyre and Rhysand) do not part as enemies, but converse amicably, each reveling in their newfound freedom. In the end, Rhysand, in an uncharacteristically awkward motion, stumbles and immediately winnows away mid-conversation with no explanation. Feyre is shocked and left confused by this, not knowing that Rhysand fled because he felt their mating bond-slip into place, the sensation stronger and clearer than ever before. Rhys goes on to hide this fact from her for the majority of A Court of Mist and Fury.

A Court of Mist and Fury  
Rhysand plays a huge role in A Court of Mist and Fury. It starts with him being absent from Feyre's life for three months after Amarantha's defeat.

Feyre throwing shoes at Rhys after he takes her to the Night Court.

He intercepts Feyre and Tamlin's wedding as soon as he hears Feyre's pleas for help through their bond. He takes Feyre to the Night Court on behalf of their bargain made Under the Mountain. He notices Feyre's weight loss and explains that he can see everything Feyre has been through—her vomiting each night and her lack of desire to paint—because of their bond. She meets Rhys's cousin there, Mor. Rhys proceeds to teach her how to read and how to shield her mind from being trespassed, and she reluctantly goes along with it. Before he sends her back to the Spring Court, he asks her for help after revealing that war is coming.

The second time Rhys comes to collect Feyre, he remarks on the amount of food in the Spring Court after noticing her loss of weight once more. When Tamlin requests to end her bargain in exchange for anything at all, Rhys claims that he already has everything he wants and whisks Feyre away. He again asks her about his offer for her role in the upcoming war and she denies him, much to his dismay. He sees her falling apart silently from her trauma of Amarantha, and wants to help her. When she refuses, he riles her to the point where she finally feels something rather than just emptiness and sorrow, and her rage leads to her using her newfound abilities from the High Lords of the other Courts.

Rhys orders Mor to take Feyre from the Spring Court after she is unwillingly locked in by Tamlin. He gives Feyre permission to stay at the Night Court for however long she wants whilst she figures things out. When Feyre asks to follow Rhys out to wherever he's going, he warns her that she will not be able to share what she will see with anyone, including her friends in the Spring Court. Feyre promises not to, and he brings her to Velaris, the City of Starlight, where his people live in peace and harmony—and had withstood Amarantha's reign.

Rhys introduces Feyre to his Inner Circle, his cousin and Third in Command, Mor; his army commander, Cassian; his spymaster, Azriel; and his Second in Command, Amren. After dining with them and hearing of Cassian's past with Rhys in war-camp, Mor convincing her that she was no longer part of the Spring Court, and Cassian offering to help teach her to fight, Feyre accepts Rhys's offer to work with him. They continue discussing the upcoming war and Jurian, and when their only chance in knowing how to defeat the King of Hybern was to talk to the Bone Carver in The Prison, Rhys gives Feyre the choice in accompanying him. She does.

The Bone Carver appeared to Feyre as her and Rhys' future son

The Bone Carver tells Rhys and Feyre that the only way that Jurian could possibly be freed from his eternal prison and returned to his body is by the magic of the ancient Cauldron, from which the world was born. The Cauldron, however, has been lost for centuries but has been apparently recovered by the King of Hybern. The only known way to counteract the effects of the Cauldron is preserved in the Book of Breathings. The book was divided into two parts. One half is possessed by the High Lord of Summer, Tarquin, and the other half is in the care of the Mortal Queens from across the sea.

The Bone Carver also reveals something that Rhysand has known all along: when Feyre was resurrected by the seven High Lords and remade as Fae, she unknowingly and unwittingly siphoned their powers, and now carries within her the chief abilities of all seven Prythian High Lords, including Rhysand and Tamlin. In order to test her abilities and the extent of her powers, Rhysand has her face the Weaver, an ancient, wicked creature who fiercely guards over her vast treasure hoard, and also happens to be blind. Feyre is tasked by Rhys to steal one of his family heirlooms, a ring that had belonged to his mother, from the Weaver and escaped unnoticed, if possible. Events do not permit this, and, although Feyre manages to successfully lift the ring, she barely escapes with her life. She curses Rhysand for not intervening, but he simply states that she must learn how to do things on her own. Because she was able to find the precious artifact belonging to Rhysand, it is determined that she can track the possessions of High Lords and is ready to search for the half of the Book of Breathings belonging to Tarquin.

Rhys, Feyre, and Amren travel to the Summer Court, and Feyre befriends Tarquin in an attempt to discern from him the location of the Book of Breathings, but somewhere along the way she begins to grow fond of him and starts to regret deceiving him so. She also feels sparks of jealousy, for Rhysand engaging in a very flirtatious and possibly sexual relationship with Cresseida. The two tease each other regarding their separate prospective romances, but neither go beyond words. Whilst stealing the Book of Breathings, Rhysand fails to wipe the minds of the Summer guards, leading to Tarquin's discovery of the Night Court's betrayal and his public denouncement of the said court. He even goes as far as to demand their deaths. Amren finds this quite amusing.

Rhysand, however, does not. He regards this as a personal failure and is extremely ashamed. Feyre attempts to cheer him up, or at least, spur him into action. For a moment, they go beyond flirting, which makes Feyre uncomfortable. They are interrupted by Azriel, to whom Feyre is grateful. Later, Feyre finds herself fantasizing about Rhysand, only to find out that he had been playing with her mind and influencing her thoughts the entire time. She curses him.

Rhys in bed after his nightmare.

That night, Rhysand has a horrific nightmare which causes the entire townhouse to tremble and shake. Feyre rushes to his side in an attempt to soothe him but finds herself unable to wake him. Overcome with fear and something else, Feyre lashes out with her own power to defend herself, using the abilities she inherited from Rhys. After waking, Rhys reveals that he too suffers from nightmares from his time Under the Mountain and the trauma Amarantha inflicted on him. Feyre is happy to be in his confidence and feels a certain closeness between them. It is then that she is inspired to paint again, an activity she had lost interest in after the events Under the Mountain.

After a night of literally sharing a bed, Rhysand is shot out of the sky with ash arrows by Hybern's soldiers. Feyre rescues him, and in an attempt to heal him, goes to find the Suriel. The Suriel reveals not only the antidote for Rhys's wounds but also that Feyre is Rhysand's mate. After winnowing Rhysand to safety, a confused and angry Feyre leaves to spend time in solitude for a while.

Rhys eventually finds her and explains his actions, prompting Feyre to accept the mating bond. The two sleep together, making the bond permanent.

The Inner Circle meets with the Mortal Queens, and to their dismay, learn that the Queens are not at all interested in an alliance and have no intention of bequeathing their half of the Book of Breathings to the Night Court. Indeed, they have already written off the small portion of Prythian that is occupied by mortals as indefensible and a waste of resources when it comes to protection. The queens, who are untrusting of the Fae, and who have heard of Rhysand and supposedly abhorrent court, demand proof that Rhys and the Night Court mean well, and Rhysand, with no other option, agrees to show them Velaris. Not to give them a guiding tour of the city, of course, but show proof of its existence, and prove that he is indeed a "male of peace"as he claims.

Hybern soon attacks Velaris and knew its whereabouts because of the mortal queens.

Towards the end, it is said that Feyre swore as the High Lady of the Night Court before they went to Hybern to try to nullify the Cauldron. They then witness the transformation of Elain and Nesta from mortal to fae. Feyre makes an act of freeing from Rhysand's power and then asks the King of Hybern to break the bond. She then goes with Tamlin and Lucien back to the Spring Court but now as a spy.

A Court of Wings and Ruin  
During the duration of Feyre's stay at the Spring Court, her and Rhysand communication takes place only through their mating bond. Feyre feeds Rhysand tidbits of information regarding the Spring Court, and he assures her of the safety and well being of their friends, Cassian and Azriel, and her sisters, Elain and Nesta. Due to the catastrophic effects of the faebane, Feyre is unable to contact Rhysand after leaving the Spring Court. After a while, the effects begin to wear off, and Rhysand sends Cassian, and Azriel to rescue her from the sons of Beron, unable to do it himself due to the fact that he was currently collecting intelligence on the continent.

Rhys races back to Velaris to greet Feyre, and the two immediately make passionate love to one another. Afterward, Rhysand agrees to offer sanctuary to Lucien, who had fled the Spring Court with Feyre, despite their mutual animosity towards each other. Feyre soon visits her sisters who stayed in the Night Court. She finds Nesta in the library who later is revealed to have daily fights with Cassian. She visits Elain's room later in and finds her in a bad condition and wants to go back to Graysen, a human, as they are supposed to be married in a week.

Afterward, the Inner Circle decides to host a meeting with the High Lords of all courts to seek help for the looming war. They have also decided to seek help with one of the mortal queens who was cursed and sold to a man who adores beautiful young women. Lucien volunteers and he is sent off to fetch, Vassa, the cursed queen.

Days before the original date of the meeting with the High Lords, Amren receives information from Varian, Prince of Adriata, that the Summer Court is being attacked by Hybern. Mor, Azriel, Cassian, Rhysand, Feyre, and some Illyrian soldiers to help Tarquin. Tarquin sees Mor, Rhys, and Feyre after the battle and he is quite angry as he was once betrayed by what he thought was his friends.

The meeting then happens in the Dawn Court as its High Lord, Thesan, agreed. Here we meet other High Lords. (In order of appearance) Thesan, High Lord of Dawn, with his lover and his captain. Helion, High Lord of Day, later seen as a close ally and having a secret desire of a foursome with Azriel, Mor, and Cassian, came in with a few of his men. Kallias, High Lord of Winter, and his wife and mate, Viviane, who is Mor's best friend. Tarquin, High Lord of Summer Court, comes with Varian and Cresseida, who then later frees Rhys, Feyre, and Amren from the blood ruby he gave them. Beron, High Lord of Autumn, comes in late with his wife and all his sons including Eris. Right before they start, Tamlin comes in alone, and during the meeting, because of his foul words, Rhysand takes away his ability to speak. During the meeting, Feyre's powers are also revealed.

The wall breaks and all the high lords prepare for war. The first of the courts to fight were Night and Summer, Day, Dawn, and Winter join later. In the final battle, Autumn joins in because of Tamlin the tool the tool's begging. They come in with a few members of the Spring Court and Tamlin and also the human army brought by Jurian. Drakon, Miryam, Vassa, and Feyre's father also helps. Because of the low chances of winning, Feyre previously had a bargain with Bryaxis, the monster in the Night Court library, and the Bone Carver to help. Rhys reveals that he, too, made a bargain with the Weaver for her services.

Rhysand's beast form.  
They win the war, thanks to Amren's help in transforming to her true form. Her transformation causes the Cauldron to break, making Rhysand sacrifice himself to repair it and subsequently save their world. He is brought back to life after Feyre begs the other High Lords to bring him back as they saved her. When Rhys was dead, he saw Amren and offered his hand to see if she wanted to come back with him. Amren is fished out of the Cauldron by Mor and she is now a high fae.

At the end of the book, Rhys and Feyre swear an oath to one another that when either one of them dies, the other will as well, so that they will be together until the end of time.

RELATIONSHIPS  
Feyre Archeron

Rhys and Feyre.

Rhysand had dreams about a human while he was Under the Mountain. The dreams are foggy, until one day. He sees the girl have nightmares about creatures in Prythian and realizes that the fog was the wall. He tries to find out where she is until he sees the celebration called Fire Night in the Spring Court. Rhysand's mere presence scares away the fae harassing Feyre. He is curious about why a human is at the Fire Night. Rhysand asks who she is with and Feyre lies to him. It is hinted that Rhysand knows she is lying but he does not seem to care much and leaves her be. In A Court of Mist and Fury, it is revealed that the pair are mates, a bond honored and cherished throughout the fae world.

Afterward, they do not encounter each other until Rhysand shows up in the Spring Court, and is surprised when he finds out that Feyre is living with Tamlin and Lucien. He asks Feyre what her name is, and Feyre tells him she is Clare Beddor, who is, in fact, someone else in Feyre's village.

During the trial under the mountain, both Feyre and Rhysand see each other in a new light of sorts. Rhysand does whatever he can to protect Feyre again, even though Amarantha ordered Rhysand to capture Feyre and kill her family. Instead, he captures Claire knowing perfectly well it isn't Feyre, thus raising her curiosity about his motives.

Rhysand bets against everyone that Feyre will win her battle against the beast she had to fight against her will for sport. Rhysand acts very cold towards Feyre in treating her as if she is beneath him and nothing more than a mere toy. Yet, this is all an act and he secretly aids her the best he can to help her complete her trials.

Feyre becomes injured after facing the beast in her first trial. Rhysand heals her so she is able to complete her trial, though it comes with a cost. He gives her a Night Court tattoo and Feyre agrees to spend a week of his choosing, for a week per month for as long as she lives, in the Night Court. He later reveals that he made this bargain so that if they ever were freed, he would be able to see her once more before releasing her from it again.

During another trial, Rhysand figures out Feyre cannot read and keeps this information to himself rather than using this against her. Later, he reveals to Feyre that he knows she does not know how to read.

In Rhysand's chambers, he confesses to Feyre honestly with his views of Amarantha. This shows that he feels comfortable around Feyre and trusts her even though the two have not known each other for long.

Amarantha kills Feyre. Feyre is able to see herself dying from Rhysand's eyes. Rhysand, along with the other six high lords revive Feyre. In the second book, it is revealed that he used his powers to individually ask the other High Lords to save her.

The two are last together saying goodbye after the ordeal of what happened under the mountain. In the midst of bidding Feyre farewell, Rhysand senses something on her and appears abruptly shocked and then vanishes. It is revealed in the second book that he could sense that they were mates and it had become more clear now that she was high fae.

In the second book, Feyre is in the Spring Court while Rhys is in the Night. Feyre is treated badly by Tamlin and through their bond, Rhys can tell she is sick and broken which Rhys eventually tells her. Feyre was so broken that in her own wedding she was about to run out of Rhys saves her and calls for the bargain. We later found out Rhys was going to let her be happy with Tamlin if only she didn't call through the bond for help. Rhys takes her back to the mountains and plays with her and teaches her to read. He does this once a month. In the meanwhile, Tamlin the tool the tool's grows extremely overprotective of Feyre and at last locks her in the house. Rhys’s cousin, Mor, comes and saves Feyre from breaking down completely.

Rhysand and Feyre in the Court of Nightmares.

In the Night court, Feyre says she will never return to the Spring Court, leading to Rhys taking her to Velaris and introducing her to his Inner Circle. At the Court of Dreams, more backstory of Rhysand is revealed as the two come closer via training sessions. At that point, both begin to fall in love but it as Feyre thinks it is too soon after Tamlin. Feyre and Rhys were flying and Rhysand got shot down by arrows which led him and Feyre being split up. Feyre used her hunting skills to track him and the Hybern soldiers down. But he is badly injured so she finds the suriel. The suriel tells her what to heal him with and also that he is her mate. She becomes angry that he has not told her. She runs away and he comes days later (after he is healed at the Illyrian war camp). He tells her everything and she accepts the mate bond. They go back to Velaris and get married so she is an official Night Court Lady.

Rhys respects and loves Feyre, treating her as an equal and swearing her in as his High Lady. He tells her that everything she does is her choice, and he will not stop her, always willing to stand for her, no matter what,

Amren  
Rhysand's second in command. He once invited Amren to go to bed with him, but was met with harsh opposition as she laughed herself hoarse.

Morrigan  
Mor is Rhysand's cousin and third-in-command. They spent much of their childhood together, and are the only blood family either has left that they love.

Amarantha  
Amarantha forced Rhysand to be her lover to get revenge on the Night Court for revolting against her and killing Tamlin's father, who was her friend. Rhysand hates Amarantha for sexually and emotionally abusing him. Yet, he pretends to crave for her so she will believe he is on her side. It is presumed that Amarantha did not have feelings for Rhysand and merely enjoyed causing him pain. It is unknown whether Amarantha knew Rhysand was plotting to overthrow her. It is hinted she questioned his loyalty at times and would test him.

Tamlin  
Tamlin and Rhysand were previously friends until Tamlin helped his father slaughter Rhysand's mother and sister, both of whom were dear to Rhys. In revenge, Rhysand and his own father attack Tamlin the tool the tool's family. Rhysand killed Tamlin's brothers while his father brutally killed Tamlin's father, who was a barbaric and cruel king, and mother, whom he'd told Rhys he would spare. Tamlin proceeded to slaughter Rhysand's father in front of him, in self-defense. Ever since the two have suffered a tense and even hateful relationship.

Lucien  
Lucien and Rhysand do not interact much with one another. After some particularly nasty comments were passed between the two in ACOTAR, their relationship with each other remains bumpy but on the enemy side due to Lucien's friendship and partnership with Tamlin.

However, by showing his wings to Lucien, he shows that whatever they both have been through, Rhys trusts him.

POWERS & ABILITIES  
Rhysand has an extreme amount of power, that exceeds the amount of any of the seven high lords. He is believed to be the most powerful Fae in the history of Prythian.

Darkness manipulation: Rhys can manipulate and control shadows and darkness.  
Daemati powers: Rhys is a Daemati, meaning he has powers relating to mind control and invasion.  
Memory manipulation: He can change people's memories at will, as well as manipulating them to ignore the memory, such as in the instances of Varian and Cresseida.  
Mind reading: He is adept at reading someone's mind and memories. This was a skill that Amarantha greatly benefited from.  
Flight: Through his Illyrian wings, Rhysand is able to fly. He is also capable of holding people in his arms, while he flies.  
Winnowing: Through training, Rhysand has developed the ability to transport himself to a different location, including short distances and long.  
Illyrian combat: He's been training in Illyrian war camps since he was eight. He has the ability to fight with weaponry and in hand to hand combat. Rhysand is far better than other warriors, but Cassian is the only other that can beat him.  
Misting: Rhysand is capable of turning the bodies of enemies into a misted version of themselves, effectively killing them in less than a second, with little more than a thought.


	2. Feyre Acheron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the A Court of Thorns and Roses Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!

Feyre Archeron (pronounced: Fay-ruh [1]) is the High Lady of the Night Court and the first-ever High Lady of Prythian.

She was originally a Mortal but was resurrected as a High Fae by the seven High Lords after her death Under the Mountain. For a time, Feyre resided at the Court of Dreams in Velaris after leaving the Spring Court, but returned to the Spring Court after the events in Hybern in A Court of Mist and Fury. As of the conclusion of the trilogy, Feyre has once again taken up residence in Velaris, reigning over the Night Court as High Lady alongside Rhysand, her mate, husband, and the High Lord of the Night Court.

APPEARANCE  
Feyre is tall, slender, and powerfully built, with pale skin, golden-brown hair, and slightly up-tilted blue-grey eyes. Before arriving at the Spring Court, Feyre ate very little due to her family's poverty, rendering her extremely thin. However, once settled into the Spring Court, she filled out to a healthy weight, as she says herself her body now looks like the one of a woman, with her full breasts and the sweeping, soft curves of her waist and hips. Despite her thinness, she had always been considered strong.

After her time in the Spring Court, her skin tanned and freckled. She has a pert and pretty and straight nose, sharp cheekbones, and a soft mouth (her father's mouth). She is described as beautiful. Her left forearm bore a tattoo given to her by Rhysand. After turning into a High Fae while living with Tamlin, she wastes away and becomes skinny once more, during this period she describes her face as gaunt, with sharp cheekbones, her eyes are dull and smudged with purple beneath, her full lips are wan and her collarbones jut out. She eventually regains her weight during her stay in the Night Court in A Court of Mist and Fury.

Her left forearm bore a tattoo given to her by Rhysand. The tattoo acts as a bargain contract that requires Feyre to spend one week every month of her life in the Night Court.

The tattoo that signifies her bargain with Rhysand was later destroyed by the King of Hybern in A Court of Mist and Fury. However, her other arm now bears a matching tattoo to the original, marking her as the High Lady of the Night Court.

After the event of A Court Of Wings And Ruin Feyre bears her High Lady tattoo on her right arm, while on her left arm she has a black band from her bargain Bryaxis and the twin to her right tattoo that marks her bargain to die at the same time as Rhysand. She has four phases of the moon with a small star in the center of them tattooed down her spine, for her deal with the Bone Carver.

In A Court of Frost and Starlight she asks Rhys to replace the eye that is tattooed on the center of her palms with the design of the Night Court insignia, a mountain with three stars. This kind of markings can never be altered.

PERSONALITY  
Feyre begins by having a strange, cold, withdrawn mask that hides her warmth and compassion. She is very stubborn and keeps her promises, although she is quite a natural at lying. She has a rebellious, daring side to her and is very curious about the world around her.

Feyre is seductive and charming when she wants to be but generally prefers to remain open to the people she has an affection for. She hates it when others judge her, and is fairly indignant in terms of those who don't receive equal rights. She can be very cunning as she is brilliant at masking her emotions and playing different roles, and has a hotheaded temper when provoked. She has an unwavering loyalty to those who have earned her trust, and hatred towards those who have broken it.

Feyre has a dark side that she doesn't mind showing, driven forward by her compassion, determination, self-sacrificing nature, and faith for those she loves. Feyre is also a keen artist, although after the events under the mountain she couldn't bring herself to paint. 

BIOGRAPHY  
Early Life

Feyre is the youngest child of three sisters, Nesta being the oldest and Elain the middle child. Feyre's family was a wealthy one. Her father was called the "prince of merchants" and her mother was negligent toward her daughters, caring only about her status and party planning.

Feyre's mother died of typhus when she was eight, but not before making her promise that she will take care of the family. When Feyre was nine, her merchant father put all their money into a trading business across the sea and lost all his ships. He went into debt and was hunted down and assaulted by those he owed. As a result, her father's knee was irreparably damaged, witnessed by Feyre as she was the only one of his three daughters who tried to stop her father's knee from being ruined. Now living in poverty, Feyre becomes the sole provider for the family despite being the youngest. Too young to read before her family lost their wealth, Feyre grew up illiterate, and without the upper-class training her sisters benefited from. When they were forced to move from their home to a nondescript village, Nesta, Elain, and their father left all the housekeeping and bread-winning to Feyre. When she was eleven, she started following hunters to the forest and learned to set snares and hunt by watching them. Later on, she began a sexual relationship with a village boy named Isaac Hale and her sisters searched for possible suitors.

Feyre has always had an interest in painting, but because her sisters avail themselves of any money Feyre brings into the household, she has little time or resources to purchase paints and practice.

One time Feyre was able to sell some of her hunts, Elain bought her three paints, red, blue, and yellow. Feyre started painting on every surface she could find, tables, and a shared dresser. She painted fire for Nesta, flowers for Elain, and although she could not explain it, she painted the night sky, stars, and moon for herself.

A Court of Thorns and Roses

Feyre kills Andras

Feyre is first introduced in the snow-covered forests of her village as she hunts for food during the hard winter cold. She is close to starvation and while she settles to shoot a doe, she spots a wolf. Once Feyre notices, she struggles between running or shooting the large wolf, which could be a faerie. Out of hatred for the faeries, she shoots the unmoving wolf, and since he does not die, she shoots another arrow through his eye, finally killing him. Feyre skins the wolf and drags a doe she killed to her cottage. Unbeknownst to her, the wolf was Andras— a faerie from the Spring Court who was sent to the mortal realm by Tamlin.

A day after killing the wolf, Feyre goes to the village to sell what is left of the doe. When she comes back, while having dinner with her family, a beast with a bear-like body, wolf head, and elk horns destroys her cottage's door and storms into it, asking who killed the wolf. When Feyre confesses it was her and asks the beast what the price is, the beast replies "a life for a life". When Feyre requests that the beast kill her outside so that her family does not have to clean her blood from the floor, the beast is impressed by her nerve and tells her that she could fulfill her debt by spending her life in Prythian.

Her father encourages her to do it and never come back. Feyre leaves with the beast and for the few minutes they move through the woods, she looks for a way to run away or kill it. She is then knocked out by the beast with magic and kept unconscious throughout the whole trip.

Feyre meets Tamlin and Lucien

Feyre regains consciousness when she is already in the Spring Court and arrives at a nice, seemingly empty manor. She is taken into a dining room by the beast who, with a flash of light, transforms into a blond, young man with a mask, Tamlin. He offers her food, which she refuses. He sends her to have a bath and come back. When she returns, she still refuses to eat, believing that she will be spelled. Tamlin and Feyre are joined only by a faerie named Lucien who initially starts mocking her for being human and looking starved. Tamlin tries to get her interest by telling her she looked cleaned and well dressed, which she dismisses as pathetic flirting. Due to her continued distrust he magically chains her to the seat and promises not to release her until she eats, Feyre obliges and is sent to her room and not a cell, to her surprise.

Although initially, the relationship with Tamlin is hard, eventually he gains Feyre's trust and interest. Feeling that she is failing the promise she made to her mother and leaving her family to die, Tamlin confesses that he glamoured her family to think she left to take care of a sick aunt and her father's ships were found across the sea. Tamlin himself sent them gold and jewels to ensure their well-being after he took Feyre. Feeling free, she starts painting and tries to learn to read.

Feyre meets Rhys

During the night of the Calanmai, Feyre is advised by Tamlin to stay in her room and not open her door no matter what. Restless due to the sound of drums, and feeling them call to her, she leaves the manor and goes to the hills.

While there, she meets three High Fae, who take an interest in her and herd her to the woods, where they attempt to take advantage of her. She is then saved by a stranger, who she thinks is the most beautiful man she has ever seen, sensual, yet dangerous. When they part ways, she is found by Lucien and returned to the manor.

When she hears the music from the hills suddenly stop, Feyre strolls out of her room to have a snack, only to be found by a strange Tamlin, drunk with magic. He starts seducing her and bites her neck. She slaps him and tells him she is not a second plate. After these events, the interest between her and Tamlin becomes more obvious.

One morning while having breakfast, the faerie who saved her during Calanmai enters the manor. Before he gets to the dining room Lucien glamours Feyre to not be visible to the stranger. Tamlin reveals the stranger to be Rhysand and tries to kick him out. Rhysand reveals that he came to the Spring Court to pass a message from an unknown woman, later revealed to be Amarantha. Before Rhysand leaves, he notices the extra plate on the table and recognizes Feyre's smell. He destroys the glamour and, using his powers, reads and grabs Feyre's mind, hurting her and scaring Tamlin.

After this, Tamlin sends her home, where she finds her now wealthy family. Nesta confesses she resisted Tamlin's glamour and remembers everything that happened. After a few weeks, Feyre decides to come back to the Spring Court, which she finds deserted and destroyed. She finds Alis, who explains what happened and why.

Feyre stabs Tamlin

Feyre decides to go Under the Mountain, where she is taken to Amarantha. Feyre claims she wants to free Tamlin and Amarantha agrees, but only if Feyre survives three challenges and solves a riddle. Tamlin stays silent and unmoving throughout the whole interaction between the ladies.

During her first trial, Feyre hurts her arm, which is left unattended by Amarantha and the other faeries. One night, Rhysand manages to get into Feyre's cell and offers her healing in exchange for spending two weeks out of every month in the Night Court. Feyre initially disagrees but negotiates to one week a month. Once they both agree, a beautiful black tattoo with a cat's eye in the palm of her hand appears on her left arm.

After successfully completing the remaining two trials, Amarantha, enraged, starts killing Feyre, who eventually manages to break Amarantha's curse with her last breath. Amarantha snaps Feyre's neck and she dies.

Feyre is later resurrected by the seven High Lords of Prythian, but she is turned in the process into a High Fae, traumatized by all the things she had to do to free Tamlin, herself, and the whole of Prythian. She shares a goodbye with Rhysand and then returns to the Spring Court to live with Tamlin.

A Court of Mist and Fury

Feyre and Tamlin's wedding.

Feyre has spent three months in the Spring Court after the events of Under the Mountain. She battles with the traumatic events she experienced, having killed two innocent High Fae as part of her tests. She constantly awakens in the middle of the night with nightmares and vomits in the bathroom. Tamlin, dealing with similar issues, ignores what is going on with both of them, pretending nothing happened. Feyre's physical and mental health keeps deteriorating and Tamlin does not allow her out of his manor.

Feyre spends her time planning her wedding along with Ianthe, a high priestess, and Tamlin's childhood friend. Ianthe takes over the responsibility of wedding planner and, with Tamlin, controls every aspect of Feyre's life, including what she wears. Feyre, being so broken, accepts everything they want to do with her.

According to Ianthe and Tamlin, Feyre's responsibilities are to bear children to ensure Tamlin's bloodline survives, and plan parties. She has to behave according to his desires to send the "right message" to the remaining courts. Tamlin confesses to her that she will be a consort only, never a High Lady.

On the day of her wedding, Feyre is not sure of what she is doing. She thinks after being married, things will be better between her and Tamlin and eventually, a mating bond will occur. Alis mentions that she looks as if she is going to a funeral instead of her wedding.

Ten steps before reaching Tamlin, Feyre decides to stop the wedding. However, she can barely speak and stops walking down the aisle. She panics and prays for someone to rescue her and stop the wedding. Tamlin realizes what is happening and tries to grab her and pull her towards him. Suddenly Rhysand appears to take Feyre away to the Night Court, calling in the bargain she made with him Under the Mountain.

They both winnow to the Night Court, where she finds a great house on a mountain, instead of the horrible place she expected. Feyre is surprised to see concern in Rhysand's eyes but while he makes fun of her wedding dress and fiasco, she throws one of her shoes at his head. Rhysand tells her that she is rather strong for a normal High Fae and that she might have inherited the powers from other High Lords, while they resurrected her, and that she needs to train to be prepared for an upcoming war against the King of Hybern and his forces.

The next morning Rhysand tells Feyre her "torture" for the week, learning to read. He also offers her a job to stay with him and work for him, which she refuses automatically out of hate and anger towards him.

When Feyre is returned to the Spring Court, Tamlin uses her as a spy to gather all possible information about the Night Court and Rhysand.

During the Tithe, a tax collection Tamlin assembles for all members of his lands, Feyre helps a water wraith pay her debt, a fact that infuriates Tamlin. When they start arguing about it, Feyre confesses that she feels controlled and overwhelmed by Tamlin. Out of fury, he destroys his study, yet she is not hurt, having created a wall of air around her for protection. She immediately forgives Tamlin for what happened.

When Rhysand takes her to the Night Court for a second time, she spends most of her time alone and reading books, after learning to read and write under Rhysand's teachings and teasing. He also teaches her to block her mind from anyone that may attempt to control her. When she is about to return to the Spring Court, concerned, he asks her what can he do to help her, since she is looking physically and mentally worse every day. She again refuses his help but expresses that she is not so excited about going back to the Spring Court.

When she returns to the Spring Court, Tamlin restricts all of her privileges, saying that it's for her own safety. One morning, Tamlin goes out on patrol with Lucien and Feyre catches them leaving and begs to go along. Tamlin refuses and wards the house with her inside, locking her in. She panics and envelops herself in a cocoon of darkness, fire, and wind. Rhysand is forced to destroy Tamlin's wards and sends Morrigan in to rescue Feyre.

When Feyre awakes the next day she finds Rhysand in her room, tired and desperate, after spending the night in a chair watching over her. He tells her she is free to stay in the House of Wind until she desires to leave. Feyre asks him to take her with him and he winnows them to Velaris.

After meeting Rhysand's Inner Circle, Feyre decides to work with him. After several events, she starts realizing how broken she was and how badly she was treated at the Spring Court. She begins a road of self-discovery that leads her right where she belongs. All of this is in the midst of the beginning of a war against Hybern. In the process, Rhysand gets shot out of the sky with ash arrows and Feyre saves him, killing the attackers and removing the arrows from his body. She finds that the arrows were poisoned and tries to help Rhys by catching the Suriel. She finds out that the High Lord of the Night Court is her mate.

Feyre is upset, but returns to Rhys and heals him with her blood, as the Suriel tells her to. She takes Rhys back to Morrigan and the others and asks Mor to take her away. After a few days in a small cottage, Feyre realizes that she loves Rhysand as he does her. He appears one day and explains everything to her, how he protected Velaris from Amarantha, and the dreams he used to have of Feyre's life. He tells her how he found her at the Calanmai, when he felt the mating bond, and how he fell in love with her. They are intimate and then return to the Illyrian camp. Cassian provokes Rhys into a fight to work off some of the aggression he feels. They retrieve the first half of the Book Of Breathings and are given the second half by the Golden queen of the mortal world.

High Lord and Lady of the Night Court   
Velaris is then attacked and Feyre defends the city, using the powers at her disposal. She kills the Attor and Rhys names her Defender Of The Rainbow. Rhys, Feyre, Mor, Cassian, and Azriel travel to Hybern. Feyre fails to nullify the Cauldron, and they meet Jurian, who has been resurrected by the King of Hybern. Jurian shoots Azriel and they are brought before the King of Hybern. It is revealed that Tamlin and Lucien were working with Hybern, allowing Hybern to set up an area where they could knock down the wall in exchange for Feyre back. The King senses that Rhys and Feyre are mates. Apparently, Ianthe betrayed them and told the King where Feyre's sisters were. The King has them dragged out and dropped into the Cauldron, making them High Fae. Lucien and Elain's mating bond snaps into place. Rhys almost makes the King an offer when Feyre begins to shake violently and throws out her Light magic from the Day Court, temporarily blinding everyone. She destroys the wards on the castle preventing them from winnowing out and plays one last game, pretending that Rhys had kept control over her mind.

Her friends play along as she cries and runs to Tamlin, who refuses to accept that she could even love someone else, and views her as his property, his prize. They say their silent goodbyes and Mor winnows Elain and Nesta out. Rhys, Cassian, and Azriel follow. Feyre goes back to the Spring Court and it is revealed that she is Rhysand's spy and the High Lady of The Night Court, Rhys's queen and equal in every way. As Feyre walks up the driveway, she glances back and sees that Lucien has seen through every lie. She smiles at him as Tamlin leads her into the heart of his territory.

A Court of Wings and Ruin  
Feyre returns to the Spring Court. She is there to spy for Rhysand and the Night Court to gather information. She also plots the destruction of Tamlin's court - from the inside. She uses a glamour to cover up the tattoo that marks her as High Lady of the Night Court. She begins turning Tamlin's sentries against him, convinces the rest of the Fae in Spring that she is Cauldron-blessed, and establishes her status in the Spring court. She kills Dagdan and Brannagh, Hybern's niece and nephew, and forces Ianthe to break her hand. When she's done with her job, she leaves. She's primed the Spring Court to fall and left to go home. Lucien follows her on her journey where she runs into three of Lucien's brothers, one being Eris, heir to the Autumn Court. Cassian and Azriel rescue them and bring them home. She has an emotional reunion with Mor and Amren but is overcome with emotion when she sees Rhys. Hybern attacks Adriata, and the Night Court comes to their aid. Rhys's Inner Circle goes to the battle and helps Tarquin and his soldiers defeatsHybern. The King comes in a hologram, revealing to Rhys that he knew of their personal histories and that it will take everything they have to defeat him. 

Rhys is scared to death because of this and is scared that he threatened Feyre's life. The King disappears and Rhys leaves the ship. Once Feyre realizes that they have the armies, she thinks about their side having the monsters and requests to go see the Bone Carver. Rhys takes her and Cassian to the Prison and Feyre asks him to fight against Hybern. He agrees, but will only fight if she retrieves the Ouroboros, a mirror possessed by Keir, Mor's father. 

POWERS AND ABILITIES  
When Feyre died Under the Mountain, she was resurrected and reborn by the combined powers of the seven High Lords. She was Made into a High Fae, thus gaining the physique of High Fae, their strength and speed, their keener senses, and also their immortality. Feyre also inherited a fraction of all seven High Lord's powers, and as a result, she is able to track hidden objects through that power and use those abilities together. Feyre is able to winnow from one place to another. She receives Illyrian combat training from Cassian and Illyrian flight training from Azriel.

The lists that follow show Feyre's abilities and its corresponding court.

Spring Court: Shapeshifting - She is able to manifest claws, talons, and Illyrian wings.  
Summer Court: Water Manipulation - She controls water expertly, able to create "water wolves" that can drown Hybern soldiers with ease. She uses it against Beron, the High Lord of Autumn after he insults Rhysand.  
Autumn Court: Fire Manipulation - She masters control of fire, much to the chagrin of Beron.  
Winter Court: Ice Manipulation - She masters control of ice, using it to refreeze parts of a lake after Eris melts it. Kallias asks her if she has mastered it, to which she replies she has.  
Dawn Court: Healing Abilities (through her blood) - She has control of her healing, using it to help Rhysand after he is shot with ash arrows.  
Day Court: Air Manipulation, Light Generation, Cursebreaking - She has control of these abilities as well, using them several times throughout the series. One of her titles is "Cursebreaker".  
Night Court: Darkness Manipulation, Daemati Abilities - Has mastery of these abilities due to her training with Rhysand. These abilities are strengthened after she mates with Rhysand and becomes High Lady of the Night Court.  
RELATIONSHIPS  
Family  
Father Nesta Elain   
Feyre has a strained relationship with her father. She is somewhat angry that her father never found work after he was crippled and is ashamed of him. 

Love Interests  
Rhysand Tamlin Isaac Hale   
"Not consort, not wife. Feyre is High Lady of the Night Court.” My equal in every way; she would wear my crown, sit on a throne beside mine. Never sidelined, never designated to breeding and parties and child-bearing. My queen.

Feyre and Rhysand share a relationship that is both dangerous, slightly hateful on her part, affectionate, and understanding. She was the one he revealed all his frustrations to, and she confessed her anguish to him at the end of the A Court of Thorns and Roses. He kept her from shattering emotionally in the Second Task and lost the usual calm pretense he normally had while he tried to save her in the Third. The two share an understanding of one another.

In A Court of Mist and Fury Rhysand rescues Feyre from the Spring Court. He respects her freedom of choice and ability to defend herself. Rhysand struggles with Feyre's feelings of self-hate and eventually helps her to deal with them. Their relationship deepens and they develop romantic feelings for each other. Those feelings continue evolving and lead to them becoming mates.  
Notable Friendships  
Lucien   
She becomes friends with Lucien, another faerie who lives at the Spring Court. In A Court of Mist and Fury, Feyre and his friendship deepen. He is sympathetic towards her post-traumatic stress and tries and fails to get Tamlin to train her to control her newfound abilities. Lucien takes a more loyal attitude towards Tamlin, above Feyre's friendship. This leads to confrontations between them.


	3. Tamlin (the tool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the A Court of Thorns and Roses Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!

Tamlin is described as strikingly handsome and young in appearance (he looks like a man in his late twenties), he is tall with tanned skin and a warrior’s build, honed to perfection over several hundred years of training. He is first seen in his Fae form wearing an exquisite golden mask embedded with emeralds shaped like whorls of leaves that covered his nose, cheeks, and brows. He has long golden blond hair and deep green eyes flecked with gold. He tends to wear warrior's clothes, preferring practicality to finery.

His beast form is a horse sized creature with a bear-like body that moved with a feline fluidity, a distinctively lupine head, and massive elk-like antlers. But lion or hound or elk, there was no doubting the damage his black, dagger-like claws and yellow fangs could inflict. In his beast form Tamlin maintain his green eyes.

Tamlin's beast form.

PERSONALITY  
Tamlin is initially a very strong, quiet person describing himself as not very good at making friends or talking to people. He believes he is only good at war and killing people, aside from his skills at playing the fiddle. He repeatedly refuses Amarantha's advances and does his best to keep his Court safe from her after his father dies, even though he never wanted to be High Lord. Tamlin has always shown kindness to humans and refused to harm them after what his father and brother did to them, having always sympathized with them.

Tamlin was shown to have a short and explosive temper. After the events that happened Under the Mountain Tamlin becomes obsessive towards Feyre, ignoring her needs so he can feel she's safe and goes far enough to lock her in the manor as if she was a prisoner. When she leaves him, his obsession and anger grows, he sends his sentinels after her and when she refuses to return he destroys her bedroom. He even allies himself with the King of Hybern, someone he considered a monster in exchange for having Feyre back.

HISTORY  
Early Life  
Tamlin was born in the Spring Court, the youngest of the three sons of the High Lord of the Spring Court and his mate. Tamlin's father was a friend of the King of Hybern and Amarantha and often went on trips to Hybern when Tamlin joined him, that was how he first met Amarantha and when she first decided that she desired him.

During the war, Tamlin was too young to fight. He never expected – never wanted – his father’s title. Tamlin’s brothers would have never let him live to adolescence if they had suspected that he did. So the moment Tamlin was old enough, he joined his father’s war-band and trained so that he might someday serve his father, or whichever of his brothers inherited the title. In the war band there were contests to see who could write the dirtiest limericks Tamlin didn’t particularly enjoy losing, so he took it upon himself to become good at them. Tamlin realized from an early age that fighting and killing were about the only things he was good at.

During various court functions over the years, Rhysand and Tamlin got to know each other, the youngest son of the High Lord of Spring Court at the time and the heir to the High Lord of Night Court. Rhys being a half-breed Illyrian who had to prove himself and defend his power, saw what Tamlin was going through and befriended him. He sought Tamlin out whenever he was able to get away from war-camps or court and taught him some Illyrian techniques. Rhysand’s family disapproved, but Tamlin's father was threatened by it, by him. And because he was weaker than both Tamlin and Rhys, he wanted to prove to the world that he wasn't.

Tamlin's father, brothers, and Tamlin himself set out to the Illyrian wilderness, having heard from Tamlin, who knew from Rhys, where his mother and sister would be, that he had plans to see them. Rhys was supposed to be there, and when they found out that he wasn't, they slaughtered his mother and sister anyway. They put their heads in boxes and sent them down the river – to the nearest camp. Tamlin’s father kept their wings as trophies pinned to the wall of his study.

When Rhys and his father heard, they winnowed to the edge of the Spring Court that night, then went the rest of the way on foot to the manor. When they got there, Rhys slew Tamlin's brothers on sight. However, when he got to the High Lord's bedroom, he found the High Lord and his wife dead, killed by his father, even after he had promised not to touch her. Then the High Lord of Night went for Tamlin's room. Rhys tried to stop him, but his father didn't listen. He was going to kill Tamlin too, but Rhysand couldn't let his father do it. So he stopped his father before the door. But when his father tried to go through him, Tamlin opened the door, saw them – smelled the blood spilled from his father's room, and killed Rhys' father in one blow.

Moments later, the powers from the two deceased High Lords shifted to both of them respectively, crowning them both as the new High Lords of their court. After that, Rhys ran from the Spring Court, and they had a deep hatred for each other ever since.

Most High Lords are trained from birth in manners and laws and court warfare but Tamlin was never intended to become High Lord so when he inherited his father’s title, many of the late High Lord’s courtiers defected to other courts rather than “have a warrior-beast snarling at them.”

After Beron the High Lord of Autumn killed his youngest son’s lover, Lucien left. He cursed his father, abandoned his title and the Autumn Court, and walked out, going to the Spring Court. Without his title protecting him, Lucian’s brothers thought to eliminate one more contender to the High Lord’s crown. Three of them went out to kill him; one came back.

Lucien killed one and Tamlin killed the other, as they had crossed into the Spring Court territory, and Tamlin was now High Lord and could do what he wanted with trespassers threatening the peace of his lands. He claimed Lucien as his own – named him emissary of the Spring Court, since he’d already made many friends across the courts and had always been good at talking to people, something that Tamlin found difficult. Lucien had been there ever since until the events of A Court of Wings and Ruin.

Sometime after Tamlin became High Lord but long before the beginning of the series he burned the wings of Rhysand's mother and sister.

A Court of Thorns and Roses

Tamlin takes Feyre to his court

The day after Feyre kills a large wolf in the forest, when she is having dinner with her family, a beast with a bear-like body, wolf head and elk horns destroys her cottage's door and storms into it, asking who killed the wolf. When Feyre confesses it was her and asks the beast what the price is, the beast replies "a life for a life". When Feyre requests the beast not to end her life there but do it outside, so that her family does not have to clean her blood from the floor, the beast tells her that she could fulfill her debt by spending the rest of her life in Prythian. Feyre's father encourages her to do it and never come back. She leaves with the beast but for the few minutes they move through the woods, she looks for a way to run away or kill the beast. She is then knocked out by the beast with magic and kept unconscious through the whole trip.

The beast goes back to the cottage and glamours Feyre's family to think she left to take care of a sick aunt and her father's ships were found across the sea. The beast, Tamlin, sends them gold and jewels to ensure their well being after he takes Feyre, who is their only source of food.

Feyre regains consciousness in the Spring Court and arrives at a nice, seemingly empty, manor. She is taken into a dining room by the beast whom with a flash of light transforms into a blonde, young man with a mask, Tamlin. Tamlin offers her food, which she refuses. He sends her to have a bath and come back. When she returns, she still refuses to eat, believing that she will be spelled. They are joined only by Lucien who initially starts mocking her for being human and looking starved. Tamlin tries to get her interest by telling her she looks cleaned and well dressed, which she dismisses as pathetic flirting. Due to her continued distrust he magically chains her to the seat and promises not to release her until she eats, Feyre obliges and is sent to her room and not a cell, to her surprise.

Tamlin falls in love with Feyre

Although initially the relationship with Tamlin is hard, eventually he gains Feyre's trust and interest. He continuously left the manor to take care of problems within his land, sometimes taking her for strolls.

The night of the Calanmai, when Tamlin returns from the celebration and is drunk with magic, he finds Feyre on her way to the kitchen. He starts seducing her and bites her neck. Feyre slaps his face and tells him she is not a second plate. After these events, the interest between them becomes more obvious.

One morning while having lunch, Rhysand enters the manor. Before he gets to the dining room, Lucien glamours Feyre to not be visible by him. Rhysand come to the Spring Court to pass a message from an unknown woman, later revealed to be Amarantha. Before Rhysand leaves he notices the extra plate on the table and recognizes Feyre's smell. He destroys the glamour and using his powers, reads and grabs Feyre's mind, hurting her and scaring Tamlin.

After this, Tamlin sends Feyre home. The Spring Court was later attacked by Amarantha's forces and Tamlin, as well as the most of his court were taken Under the Mountain, until Feyre came to rescue them. Amarantha agreed if Feyre survived three challenges. Tamlin always kept silent and unmoved throughout the whole interaction between the ladies and following trials.

Feyre stabs Tamlin

Only the night before the third trial Tamlin approached Feyre when she was left alone. He took her to a room behind the throne and started kissing her.

Tamlin is later involved in Feyre's resurrection. Tamlin then returns to the Spring Court with Feyre, Lucien and the rest of his court.

A Court of Mist and Fury  
Three months after the events Under the Mountain, Tamlin and Feyre are battling with the traumatic events that marked them. Tamlin decided to ignore the issues they were having, pretending nothing had happened. Feyre's physical and mental health continued to deteriorate, and Tamlin refused to let her leave the manor.

Tamlin became very possessive and controlling, as well as easily angered. He assigned Ianthe to help Feyre with the wedding.

According to Ianthe and Tamlin, Feyre's responsibilities were to bear children to ensure Tamlin's bloodline's survival and plan parties. She was to behave according to his desires to send the "right message" to the remaining courts. Tamlin confesses to Feyre that she will be a consort only, never a High Lady.

The day of the wedding, Feyre attempts to stop the wedding, however, she could barely speak and only stopped walking down the aisle. Tamlin realized what was happening and tries to grab her and pull her towards him. Suddenly Rhysand appears to take Feyre away to the Night Court, calling in the bargain she made with him Under the Mountain. Instead of fighting for her, Tamlin only warns Rhysand not to hurt her.

This event infuriates Tamlin and in a tantrum, destroys part of the manor. When Feyre returns to the Spring Court, Tamlin tries to use her as a spy to gather all possible information about the Night Court and Rhysand. During the Tithe, a tax collection, Tamlin assembles for all members of his lands. Feyre helps a water wraith pay her debt, fact that infuriates Tamlin. When they start arguing about it, Feyre confesses that she feels controlled and overwhelmed by him. Out of fury, Tamlin destroys his study. Feyre protected herself by creating a wall of air around herself. She immediately forgives Tamlin for what happened.

When Rhysand comes to get Feyre a second time, Tamlin tries to kick him out. However, his mood changes from demanding to pleading. He offers Rhysand anything in exchange for ending the bargain, an offer Rhysand refuses.

When Feyre returns to Tamlin's manor, he revoked any privileges she had to go out, using the excuse of it being for her own safety. One morning Tamlin, wards the house with her inside, locking her in, before he winnowed out.

Tamlin decides to do anything possible to get Feyre back, no matter who he hurts along the way and without regard for what she wants.

RELATIONSHIPS  
Feyre Archeron  
In the commencing period of a Court of Thorns and Roses, Feyre is bound to Tamlin due to the treaty between their lands. Tamlin takes her to his court, the Spring Court where she is free to roam but forbidden to escape. As the story progresses, her feelings for Tamlin blend from bitter cold to a burning passion. Eventually, Feyre and Tamlin fall in love. Towards the end, after sending Feyre back to her home to keep her safe, Tamlin is taken to Under the Mountain because of the fact that he was unable to break the curse put on him by Amarantha. Feyre, unable to control her love for him, ventures out to Under the Mountain. There she has to face either three trials waiting to be completed and or a riddle to be solved to claim her love, Tamlin. After successfully completing them Amarantha goes against her word of giving Feyre, Tamlin and the rest of the people of Pythian lands freedom. She attempts to kill Feyre and succeeds but is shredded to ribbons by Tamlin after.

Tamlin with the help of the High Lords of the courts brings Feyre back to life making her an immortal High Fae. They leave Under The Mountain to return to the Spring Court, their home.

It is revealed that Tamlin had grown controlling and obsessive, seeing Feyre suffering Under The Mountain led him to believe that she needed protecting. He forbade her to leave the grounds and refused to take notice that Feyre had essentially lost her will to live and was painfully thin. Eventually he went so far as to lock her in the house. After she was rescued by the Night Court, Tamlin made a bargain with the King of Hybern to get her back, and Feyre feigned being under Rhysand's mind control and pretended to love Tamlin again to save her friends. Tamlin took Feyre back to the Spring Court, unaware he had just led a very dangerous fox into the chicken coop.

Family  
Tamlin had a rocky relationship with his family, save his mother, of whom he cared for deeply, and mourned her death.

Lucien  
Tamlin has been close friends with Lucien since he fled his home, the Autumn court. Lucien is Tamlin's right-hand man and emissary. After the events of A Court of Wings and Ruin Tamlin and Lucien share a strained and difficult relationship.

Amarantha  
When Tamlin was younger he knew Amarantha. However, after the war she left those shores and when she returned Tamlin didn't trust her. Amarantha cursed Tamlin during a masquerade ball, every member of the Sprint Court who attended her party under the mountain would be unable to remove its mask until a human woman who hated the faerie kind was willing to love Tamlin. She did this because Amarantha wanted to make Tamlin her lover but after Amarantha had gouged out Lucien's eye, he refused. Tamlin also told her he'd rather bed and marry a human woman.

POWERS & ABILITIES  
Tamlin is known for his immense brute strength and the ability to shape-shift. He can change his own shape into that of a horse sized beast with a bear like body and the head of a wolf. He has been known to grow claws when his temper rises. He can also change the shape of others and turned many members of his court into wolves when he sent them across the wall in the hope of breaking his curse.

As a High Lord he has numerous magical abilities that include glamour magic that can be used to make people see and think things he wants, he demonstrated the ability when he glamoured Feyre’s family into believing that she went to live with a wealthy and elderly aunt, however this glamour didn’t affect Nesta and her steel mind. He can winnow himself across vast distances and during the events of A Court of Wings and Ruin he showed some skill in air manipulation.

TRIVIA  
Tamlin is lightly based off of Beast from Beauty and the Beast.  
Sarah J. Maas stated in an interview that Tamlin would be sorted into Gryffindor if he attended Hogwarts.  
Tamlin and Feyre's love story is loosely based on the ballad "Tam Lin". The story revolves around the rescue of Tam Lin by his true love from the Queen of the Fairies.  
Tamlin has a heart made out of stone.  
Feyre in A Court of Thorns and Roses says that Tamlin has a crisp, rain and earthen scent.  
The bloodline of the High Lord of the Spring court possesses five crowns. Tamlin wears a golden crown molded into a wreath of spring's first flowers, crafted with emerald, sapphires and amethyst.  
When he is holding court Tamlin sits on a giant throne of carved roses.  
He often wears a leather bandolier that contains Illyrian's daggers.

Tamlin wearing his crown and his Illyrian's daggers bandolier.


	4. Morrigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the A Court of Thorns and Roses Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!

Morrigan, shortened to Mor by her friends, is a member of Rhysand's Inner Circle and the Third-in-Command of the Night Court.

She is the court overseer and looks after the dynamics between the Court of Nightmares and the Court of Dreams, running both Velaris and the Hewn City. She owns a private estate, away from the Courts, called Athelwood. [2]

Mor's family used to rule the Night Court before Rhysand's family.

BIOGRAPHY  
Mor is a High Fae born in the Hewn City. While she was growing up, she was strong and powerful and her family could feel that she was stronger than most in the family. She grew up fearing to be sold by her family, as High Fae value powerful female virgins.

Several days after her seventeenth birthday, she bled for the first time. Her power awakened, making even the mountain of the Court of Nightmares tremble. This was considered by her family as a bargaining gift, making Mor more desirable for her powers and her virginity.

When Mor was sold into marriage to Eris Vanserra, the eldest son of the High Lord of the Autumn Court, Rhysand took her to an Illyrian war-camp where he was stationed. On the night when Rhysand, his mother, and Azriel left the camp, she willingly lost her virginity to Cassian in order to escape her arranged marriage to Eris. When Rhysand heard that Cassian had deflowered Mor, he knew the political trouble this would create and was angry with Cassian, whom he fought over the matter. Mor forced the two to make up afterward and made it clear to Rhys that her decisions were none of his business.

When Mor returned to the Court of Nightmares, Eris heard what she did with an Illyrian warrior. He told her that she had no value to him and he broke off the engagement. Mor's father was furious and he had her tortured, claiming she'd shamed him. She was dumped in the Autumn Court after her assault with a note nailed to her belly stating that she was Eris's problem. Azriel rescued her and brought her to Rhysand.

During the War between humans and faeries, Mor allied with the humans and helped the Mortal Queens forge the Treaty.

When Rhysand became the High Lord of the Night Court, she was appointed his Third-in-Command and a member of his Inner Circle.

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE  
Mor is described as incredibly beautiful, with a curvy body, rich brown eyes, and bright, golden hair. She has tan skin and full lips. Her smile is dazzling.

When Feyre first meets Mor she states that Morrigan is the female counterpart to Rhysand, in terms of incredible beauty.

She has an assured, steady, graceful, and grounded walk. Feyre describes it as someone who is "merry but alert. Someone who didn't need weapons, or at least bother to sheath them at her side."

ABILITIES  
Her abilities are not described in detail. She is known to be very powerful and she can winnow. She mentions that her power is Truth, and she is seen healing Azriel.

When Feyre asks Rhysand what Mor does for him, he replies that Mor is who he'll call in when "the armies fail and Cassian and Azriel are both dead."

RELATIONSHIPS  
Keir & Morrigan's Mother  
Morrigan is the only daughter of Keir, the Steward of Hewn City, and an unnamed female High Fae, who presumably also lives in Hewn City with her husband. Morrigan's relationship with her father and mother is extremely poor; her father is verbally, emotionally, and was in the past physically abusive towards her. As she has no relationship with her mother in the novel canon, it can be assumed she holds her mother in the same contempt with which she holds Keir. The two are antagonistic towards each other whenever they meet in person.

Azriel  
It is mentioned that Azriel fell in love with Mor the moment he saw her strutting into the Illyrian war camp over five hundred years ago. Mor confesses to Feyre that the reason their relationship has remained stationary is that Mor prefers females over males. Therefore, she is not interested in Azriel romantically and loves him like a brother. However, she chooses to withhold such information from Azriel, as she is afraid of what the Inner Circle would think of her and still experiences self-hatred for who she is.

Cassian  
After losing her virginity to Cassian, they have not been together ever since. However, they remain good friends.

Andromache  
After admitting to Feyre that she prefers females, over males, she confessed that there was once a woman she had truly loved. Andromache was a Mortal Queen whom Mor had had a secret relationship with in the past. Thinking that Andromache had a duty to carry out her bloodline, Mor left her after the last battle. When she wanted to return to Andromache, the Wall was established. For three years, she fought to cross it, to go and be with her lover but when she finally did, Andromache was married to a man, had an infant child, and another on the way. Mor turned away and never came back. Andromache gave birth to a total of five children and died in her bed, old and safe. Mor recognized her descendant in the eyes of the golden Mortal Queen when she met the young woman many years later.

Mor has had no serious relationships since Andromache. She took both male and female lovers, though she was said to have been disgusted sleeping with males. The females were kept secret, but her relationships with males were for everyone to see since she wanted Azriel to know that she wasn't interested. Still, Azriel never left her alone.

Feyre Archeron  
Mor is the first member of the Inner Circle who Feyre meets—with the exception of Rhysand himself—and is kind and welcoming to her, though Feyre is initially hesitant to return the sentiment. The two grow closer later on and become good friends. This eventually leads to Feyre being one of the first people Mor comes out to as bisexual. It is Mor who rescues Feyre from Rosehall and the Spring Court when Tamlin locks her in the manor.

When Feyre is meeting the Inner Circle for the first time at the House of Wind, she realizes that Tamlin and Ianthe have been purposefully keeping her weak and that she allowed them to. Mor tells her, "I once lived in a place where the opinion of others mattered. It suffocated me, nearly broke me. So you'll understand me, Feyre, when I say that I know what you feel, and I know what they tried to do to you, and that with enough courage, you can say to hell with a reputation. You do what you love, what you need." Feyre understands that Mor would not allow her to step aside while she spoke for me, or do anything of the things she had willingly allowed Ianthe to do. It is because of Mor that Feyre realizes that Ianthe had not truly been a friend. Looking at Mor, Feyre can't explain or understand it, but she felt it. Like she could indeed go to dinner with her and talk to her.[3]


	5. Cassian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE A COURT OF THORNS AND ROSES SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the A Court of Thorns and Roses Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!

Cassian is a member of the Night Court and part of Rhysand's Inner Circle. He is a childhood friend of Rhysand and Azriel. He rose to become the General Commander of Rhysand's - the Night Court's - armies. He is considered to be one of the most powerful Illyrians in Prythian history, along with Rhysand and Azriel.

APPEARANCE  
Cassian is tall with black, shoulder-length hair, massive, membranous wings, tan-skinned, and hazel eyes. His features are described as being rough-hewn, as though he'd been made of wind, earth, and flame, and all these civilized trappings were little more than an inconvenience. His body is powerful and muscled. He wears a long sword strapped down the column of his spine.

Illyrian warriors typically wear one Siphon, to channel their raw power into something useful. Cassian requires seven of these to control his immense power.

BIOGRAPHY  
Early Life  
Cassian is the bastard son of an Illyrian war-camp laundress and an unknown warrior. As soon as his mother weaned him and he could walk, he was left in a distant war-camp, Windhaven, for training. As a bastard, he received nothing and had to find his own shelter, food, and clothes. Cassian resorted to challenging other kids to fight and got their clothes as a prize.

Years later, when was old enough and strong enough, he came back to the camp he had been born into and discovered that the males of the camp had worked his mother until she died.

When Rhysand was taken to the same camp for training, Cassian beat him into a bloody mess for his new, clean training clothes, costing them three lashings each, which was considered an encouragement to keep fighting by Illyrian standards.

That night, when Rhysand was home with his mother, he saw Cassian walking through the mud to get to tents outside the camp. Rhysand did not take it well, understanding for the first time what it was to be warm, safe, and cared for. He woke Cassian in the middle of the night to take him to his house. Rhysand's mother took Cassian in and provided him with a home and shelter from then on. However, Rhysand and Cassian hated each other until Azriel arrived at camp and they decided to be allies. They made his life a living hell. As they and the other males around them grew older, the three males realized everyone else hated them enough that they had better odds of survival sticking together.

The other males knew that the three were different. They were stronger, faster, like the Cauldron knew they'd been set apart and wanted them to find each other. As their power grew, Cassian and Azriel became the first bastard-born Illyrians to ever receive a siphon. When they were begrudgingly appointed them, it had ever warrior in every camp across the mountains sizing them up.

During the War, when Rhysand's father saw that his son had allied with the two most powerful Illyrian warriors in history, and fearing the three warriors would turn against him and rival him in power, he separated them. Rhysand was given command over a legion, Azriel was kept as his personal shadowsinger in his court, and Cassian was put in a different legion to be a common foot soldier, even when his power outranked any of the war-leaders. The three males only saw each other on battlefields for the seven years the War raged. When casualty lists were sent around the Illyrians, they would read each one, wondering if they'd see their friends' names on it.

Although for an Illyrian bastard, he was expected to be a bottom-ranked soldier forever, Cassian's strength and power took him to the top of the ranks as a General Commander of the Night Court's armies and into Rhysand's Inner Circle, once Rhysand became the High Lord of the Night Court.

A Court of Mist and Fury  
Cassian is introduced to Feyre at the House of Wind when Rhysand introduces her to his Inner Circle after she leaves the Spring Court. He asks her how she made the bone ladder to trap the Middengard Wyrm. This makes her angry and she retorts by asking, "How the hell did you manage to survive this long without anyone killing you?" This makes Cassian tip his head back and laugh. During the dinner, Cassian is the one who tells the story of how he, Azriel, and Rhysand met and became friends. He offers to train Feyre so she can fight.

As the General of the Night Court's armies, he trains Feyre in battle combat. He accompanies Feyre and Rhysand when they go to her family's estate. There he meets Nesta. He finds her to be an equal match in quarreling and taunting. Eventually, it is hinted he has a more physical interest in her. Later on, during the second visit with the mortal queens to the estate, Cassian promises to help take care of her and her family if a war begins. When they are all trapped in the King of Hybern's castle, he stirs when he hears Nesta screaming, despite being unconscious and having his wings shredded.

RELATIONSHIPS  
Morrigan  
When Mor was sold in marriage to Eris, the eldest son of the High Lord of the Autumn Court and Lucien's eldest brother, Rhysand took her to the Illyrian camp. When she saw Cassian, she decided that she wanted to lose her virginity to avoid being given to Eris. As Cassian was the strongest warrior, she chose him. However, when Rhysand heard, he fought with Cassian and Mor decided to step away from him to avoid further problems within the group of friends. They have never been together since, but remain close friends and enjoy flirting and bantering with each other.

Nesta Archeron

Nesta shielding Cassian's injured body on the battlefield.

Cassian considers Nesta a challenge and a worthy opponent. He initially confronts Nesta for letting Feyre take care of them while she did not do anything to help. Eventually, it is hinted he has a more physical interest in her. Later on, during the second visit of the mortal queens to the family's estate, Cassian promises to help take care of her and her family if a war begins. When they are all trapped in the King of Hybern's castle, he stirs when he hears Nesta screaming, despite being unconscious and having his wings shredded.

During A Court of Wings and Ruin Cassian is shown to treat Nesta flirtatiously. They show feelings towards each other with sly glances and Cassian making his sexual jokes. When Cassian is injured, Nesta waited outside his tent until she heard that he was going to be okay. When the King of Hybern injures Cassian severely, Nesta refuses to leave him and shields his body with her own, for if one of them was going to die, the other would die with them. Cassian kisses Nesta and tells her he wishes they had more time.

In Wings and Embers, Cassian makes sexual advances towards Nesta, asking if she has ever been with a male, which makes Nesta remember nearly being raped by a human named Tomas Mandray. Cassian notices the distress on her face and realizes Nesta had a bad experience with a male and tells her he will hunt the male down if Nesta wishes.

After the war with Hybern, Nesta withdraws from the Inner Circle and her family. Cassian struggles with his feelings for her, and she struggles with her feelings towards him.

In A Court of Frost and Starlight, Cassian is struggling with what is happening with Nesta. He and Nesta have not spoken at all, or only exchanging a few words here and there. He visits his mother's supposed grave, not knowing if she was buried here, yet his thoughts get distracted by Nesta, though he ignores them. Cassian mentions that he has multiple poses for Nesta, ranging from "I Will Eat Your Eyes For Breakfast" to "I Don't Want Cassian to Know I'm Reading Smut." While "decorating," Cassian and Feyre get drunk and he makes a joke about Amren. Amren teases him about starting a war he can't win, especially with Nesta coming for Solstice in two days. Cassian's mood changes and he snaps at Amren. She also says that she will enjoy seeing Nesta shred into Cassian if she is sober enough. Cassian tries to avoid anything concerning Nesta for a while until Solstice. When Nesta shows up to Solstice, Cassian tries to act relaxed and the entire time they do not speak a word to each other.

After dinner, Nesta leaves after Feyre pays her rent and gives her extra money. Cassian chases after her and goes to walk her home, on the other side of the city. He notes that Nesta has lost weight, but still looks as beautiful as she did when he met her at her father's house. Nesta notices something in his hand and Cassian explains that it is a gift for her. She says she doesn't want it or anything from him. Cassian thinks back on how he tells himself that he doesn't care she is having sex with different males and he doesn't care who she lost her virginity to. He told himself that he doesn't want to know if he meant anything to her. They argue some more before she turns to leave and he grabs her hand, pleading with her to talk to him. She gives him a vicious look, then walks away leaving him behind. Cassian throws her present into the Sidra before he flies after her until she gets into her apartment. He waits on a nearby roof until she blows her candle out. Cassian goes back to the town house late in the night and knocks back a drink before going to his shared room with Azriel and Mor follows him.

In the sneak-peak chapters at the end of A Court of Frost and Starlight, Feyre tells Nesta that she will be going to the Illyrian training camp with Cassian.

Feyre Archeron  
Feyre and Cassian develop a close friendship. Cassian is the first person she meets in Prythian who had ever known what it was like to be hungry and desperate like she had been. When telling her the story of how he grew up, their eyes meet and she swears she can see "the words in his eyes: You know what it is like. You know the mark it leaves."


End file.
